The present invention relates to safety equipment and more particularly to safety equipment used by power line workers that includes a buzzer assembly integrally formed with a grounding wire assembly; the buzzer assembly is automatically activated when the grounding wire attachment hook is disconnected from the truck and which sounds an audible alarm until an electrical contact is made between the hook and the neutral line of a power distribution network; a second buzzer can be physically attached to the truck to that the worker near the hook as well as adjacent to the truck would be alerted to the status of the grounding wire attachment hook.
Each year workers are electrocuted or otherwise injured because of a failure to properly connect the grounding wire to the neutral wire. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a grounding wire which would automatically provide an audible and/or visual output when disconnected from its storage location and which would continue to provide the audible alarm until it was properly installed on the neutral wire of a distribution line.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a ground buzzer that includes a buzzer assembly integrally formed with a grounding wire assembly; the buzzer assembly is automatically activated when the grounding wire attachment hook is disconnected from the truck and which sounds an audible alarm until an electrical contact is made between the hook and the neutral line of a power distribution network; a second buzzer can be physically attached to the truck to that the worker near the hook as well as adjacent to the truck would be alerted to the status of the grounding wire attachment hook.
Accordingly, a ground buzzer is provided. The ground buzzer includes a buzzer assembly integrally formed with a grounding wire assembly; the buzzer assembly is automatically activated when the grounding wire attachment hook is disconnected from the truck and which sounds an audible alarm until an electrical contact is made between the hook and the neutral line of a power distribution network; a second buzzer can be physically attached to the truck to that the worker near the hook as well as adjacent to the truck would be alerted to the status of the grounding wire attachment hook.